Chris Murphy
Christopher "Chris" Murphy (born January 13, 1978), better known by his ring name "Chaotic" Chris Murphy is an American professional wrestler. He is currently unsigned. Career Extreme United Wrestling (EUW) Murphy began his professional wrestling career with a bang. After wrestling in the indies for years upon years, he finally decided it was time to move up to the big leagues. In January 2008, he was noticed by an EUW talent scout while wrestling an indy show. After all the necessary preparations, Chris debuted on the February 4, 2008 edition of Monday Night Suicide, with a big win over three other men in an Extreme Rules Fatal-4-Way. This same success was repeated just a week later, when Murphy won another Fatal-4-Way. Chris had his first pay-per-view appearance at EUW Back 2 Roots 2008, where he was booked in a tournament to decide the number one contender for EUW's Pure Championship. Murphy defeated Ben Stone in the first round but was upset by Alex Falcon in the second. Chris got his chance to redeem himself the following week on Monday Night Suicide, where he was paired with Evan Black against Falcon and Matt Rodriguez. The team of Black and Murphy were victorious. Shortly after his tag team match alongside Evan Black, Chris Murphy and EUW management were involved in an argument that resulted in Murphy's departure from the company. After EUW After his departure from Extreme United Wrestling, Chris found himself interested in the mixed martial arts scene. However, he quickly discovered that the scene wasn't quite as interested in him. After a few tryout matches, it was pointed out to Murphy that his fighting style was too flashy and wrestling-oriented for MMA. Now facing the warm summer days of July with no work save for the occasional independent booking, Chris was torn. After his problems in EUW, he wasn't sure if he was cut out for the full sports entertainment experience. After another month of independent bookings, he had made a decision: he wanted to return to the big time. He trained hard for three grueling months, continuing his independent career and becoming a more and more dangerous competitor over time. Finally, on a particularly chilly November day, Murphy discovered Fearless Championship Wrestling, a federation somewhere between his lowly independent work and the overly glamorous world of EUW. It was a very comfortable medium, and Chris was interested. He put in the call. Fearless Championship Wrestling (FcW) In wrestling Moveset *'Basic moves' **'Aerial' *** Missile dropkick **'Corner' *** Arm twist ropewalk legdrop **'Grapples' *** Bulldog *** DDT *** Full nelson facebuster *** Jumping cutter *** Powerbomb *** Scoop powerslam *** Sleeper slam *** T-bone Suplex *** Twist of Fate **'Springboard' *** Middle rope springboard moonsault *** Slingshot somersault senton *** Springboard dropkick *** Springboard plancha **'Strikes' ***'Downed' ****Jumping knee drop ***'Standing' **** Backhand chop **** Dropkick **** Enzuigiri **** European uppercut **** Superkick **'Submission' *** Armbar *** Elevated Boston crab *'Signature moves' **''Falling Star'' (Leg hook reverse STO) **''Hardcore Spiral'' (Downward Spiral) **''Murphy's Dropkick'' (Corner-to-corner missile dropkick) *'Finishing moves' **''C.M.'' (Top rope double underhook facebuster) **''Corebreaker'' (Running double knee facebreaker) **''Euthanasia'' (Sit-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''Murphy's Law'' (Top rope corkscrew brainbuster) Entrance *'Theme songs' **''Everybody Down'' - Nonpoint **''Step Up'' - Drowning Pool **''Shipping Up To Boston'' - Dropkick Murphys **''Ride The Lightning'' - Metallica *'Entrance description' **The opening of "Ride The Lightning" by Metallica begins roaring over the speakers and red lights flash frantically to the thrashing tune of the music. When the beat of the song changes at 12 seconds in, "Chaotic" Chris Murphy comes charging past the curtain with a baseball bat clutched in his hand and raised above his head. He begins stalking down the ramp, interacting with the fans as he goes. When he reaches ringside, he pounds on the steel ring steps with the baseball bat in tune with the song's drums. He then leans his bat against the turnbuckle post and jumps onto the apron. He stands with his back to the ropes and raises his fist, basking in the crowd's approval with a grin, then steps into the ring between the middle and top ropes. He goes to the center of the ring then points at all four turnbuckle posts in turn, signalling for a burst of red pyrotechnics to explode from each, before dropping to one knee and punching the mat, signalling for another blast, this time from all four posts simultaneously. After sitting with his head down for a few moments, waiting for the sparks and smoke to clear, Murphy stands and walks calmly to the corner to wait. Attire *'Backstage' **'Head' ***American Optical Flight Gear General Aviator Sunglasses ***Red Star Plug Earrings **'Upper body' ***Black Chris Murphy Logo T-Shirt ***Nixon Superhero SS Watch **'Lower body' ***Social Collision Dark Blue Rude Fit Jeans ***Black Belt with Winged Skull Buckle ***Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Black High Top Shoes *'Entrance' **'Head' ***American Optical Flight Gear General Aviator Sunglasses ***Red Star Plug Earrings **'Upper body' ***Black Chris Murphy Logo T-Shirt ***Black Teknic Warrior Fingerless Gloves ***'Lower body' ***Social Collision Dark Blue Rude Fit Jeans ***Black Belt ***Nike Speed Sweep Wrestling Boots *'Wrestling' **'Head' ***Red Star Plug Earrings **'Upper body' ***Black Teknic Warrior Fingerless Gloves **'Lower body' ***Social Collision Dark Blue Rude Fit Jeans ***Black Belt ***Nike Speed Sweep Wrestling Boots Match record Career accomplishments *'Championship history' **N/A *'Notable achievements' **N/A Other * Alignment ** Tweener leaning toward face * Catch phrases **"Oh, yes... there will be blood." **"Murphy's Law must be... no, WILL be enforced!" **"Irish and goddamn proud!" * Favorite... ** ...Match Type: Anything with no disqualification ** ...Weapon: Baseball bat (he has a collection of these and will use them whenever the rules permit it, even lighting them on fire or driving nails through them occasionally) * Nicknames **"Hardcore" **"The Hardcore Star" **"Chaotic" **"The Pride of Detroit" **"The Motor City Madman" **"The Crown Prince of Ultraviolence" **"Detroit's Finest" * Wrestling style ** Chris is, for the most part, an all-arounder. He does, however, tend to rely on powerful strikes to wear down opponents. He is also known as a risk taker, and will not hesitate to put his own body on the line to pull off a spectacular aerial- or weapon-based move. Category:Wrestlers